The aim of this proposal is to establish a wide field deconvolution microscopy system for use by investigators in the Department of Pathology. Cell Biology, Microbiology, Biology, Psychiatry, Biochemistry and the Yerkes Primate Research center at Emory University. The investigators in this application have current NIH grant support totaling $3.5 million per year. The investigators pursuing a number of research projects, with major interests in the interaction of pathogenic microorganism with cells. None of the optical sectioning confocal microscopes can do this without causing extensive photobleaching or photoxic provide this both these investigators and the Emory research community at large.